The Tesla Recoil
"The Tesla Recoil" is the eighth episode of the eleventh season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, November 16, 2017. Summary Leonard and Wolowitz are furious after they learn Sheldon went back to work with the military behind their backs. Also, while Bernadette is on her bed rest, she asks Raj to do some digging when she suspects Ruchi is trying to steal her job.https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/10/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1108-tesla.html Extended Plot The gang is waiting in apartment 4A for Sheldon to show up so they can watch a movie. Sheldon finally shows up after Amy finished tying his shoe. The movie of the night is a documentary about the rivalry between Nikola Tesla and Thomas Edison. Penny wonders if Tesla invented the electric car which causes snickering. Penny then reminds Sheldon that he went to see the movie "It (film)|It" because he thought it was about I.T (Information Technology) guys. Tesla was the genius who invented the alternating current system that all our current electrical distribution is based on. They felt that Edison was too self-promoting. He also electrocuted an elephant named Topsy and was the first pornographer, according to Sheldon, because he filmed the first kiss. What? Also when Sheldon starts to talk science, he really gets Amy's current alternating. The next day Penny admits that that documentary wasn't too bad. Sheldon shows up and asks for a ride to work. Leonard asks Sheldon if they want to go out to see the Tesla coil at the observatory, but Sheldon is busy. He can't tell Leonard because it's classified, but Leonard figures out that it's for the military. Leonard also warns him that he better not be working on their gyroscope project that the U.S. Air Force|Air Force took from them last year. While Bernadette is resting in bed, Raj and Ruchi show up to visit and bring a plant from work. Bernie says none of the girls like her enough to send her a gift. Ruchi tells her to not worry and she doesn't have to return soon. Bernie gets peeved and is certain that Ruchi is after her job while she is stuck at home taking care of her useless plant and her dumb family. Howard thinks that she sounds a little crazy. Howard is concerned about Sheldon working with the military so they call Colonel Williams. The Colonel tells them that Sheldon had contacted him that using their guidance system, he could develop a new type of communications system. Sheldon also told the Colonel that he was the leader of the team. As Howard and Leonard start to object, he cuts off their call. Bernie asks Raj to come and see her. She wants to ask him something and it's not to be her birth coach. She needs to know if Ruchi is trying to steal her projects while she is at home on bed rest. Raj says that she isn't like that, but that she is also sleeping with him. If she is, then she needs to explain to her that boundaries need to be respected and that it is really the best thing for the company. Raj gets really creeped out the way she was saying it. At Sheldon and Amy's they are deciding what to what to watch, Sheldon doesn't want to see any comedy or drama because he already saw Amy stub her toe and he found it funny. Leonard and Howard come in and complain to Sheldon that he went behind their backs. He had an idea about a neutrino based communications system based on their earlier work. Leonard refutes Sheldon's idea that he is not a rebel like Tesla, and that he is like Edison taking credit for their work. Howard and Leonard claim to be the Teslas of the group and they leave. Amy agrees with them, so Sheldon asks what that makes her. Amy has no idea, so Sheldon goes off to Google some bad stuff about Mrs. Edison. Later, Sheldon is blaming the problem on his mother who insisted that he go make friends. Amy indicates that Sheldon does not understand the problem. Then Sheldon asks her how she would feel if he called her a neuroscientist that she didn't like, if he could think of one. Amy thinks that Sheldon is upset that his friends' feelings are hurt. Raj and Ruchi are in bed together. Raj wants to bump fists with her because the sex was good and she wants to just be friends. Ruchi doesn't want to get weird. At work, Ruchi is glad to handle all of Bernadette's projects and hopes that she is not coming back to soon. Talking to Penny, Raj feels that Ruchi is trying to take over Bernadette's projects. Penny insists that he should tell Bernadette; however, Raj is worried about Ruchi ending their causal relationship. Howard is now complaining to Leonard about Sheldon and claimed that they didn't even need him. He did admit that it was a great idea to use their quantum technology for a new communications system. Leonard then gets the idea to swap out the helium gas with xenon to improve it more. Leonard wants to tell Sheldon, but he doesn't deserve it though they still need someone to help them with the math. Bringing Bernie a food tray, Raj explains that it sounds like Ruchi is already trying to take over Bernadette's work. Also she is parking in Bernie's place and calling her "Pregnadette" at work. Bernie wants to kill}] Ruchi, but Raj tells her that she would have done the same thing. Bernadette claims that the Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Shamy Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Autumn episodes Category:Kripke